custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaFairon
Hi there! I'm ToaFairon and this is my talk page. Here you can discuss my MOCs and stories. Re: Elements What you told Vagra Nui Tales is not all correct. You are right that the Toa Horva should be Toa of Light, and that they should not have Shadow or Ice, but theyy, theoretically, could have been infused with those elements unnaturally, as Takanuva was, for a time, infused with shadow. Although this may require an addition to his plot, it does not necessarily render it impossible. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] There you've got a point they truly could be infused by a makuta. Or they could be half Light drained. But I don't understand why he gave them elements like: Stone, Ice and Air that's still weird. --ToaFairon 12:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps in that continuity, there is a way to infuse those elements. We don't know yet, do we? P.S., On your homepage, there's a few pages that need to be created. Mind if I help? Answer me on my talk page. P.P.S., You like my sig? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Elements I know, but Mata Nui have given every Av-Matoran of Karda Nui an extra element, He gave Gavla, Kirop and Radiak extra elements too. The Toa Horva are infected with shadow, because Makuta Silius 'mutated' Tanma. They have got very small amounts of Light and Shadow in them. They have learned to keep it in balance. Vagra Nui Tales 16:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I understand. And when are you going to make the articles of Makuta Silius , Makuta Vultraz and Makuta Tiranox? Can anyone make a sig for me? It should be like:Fairon comes to rescue you! Ohh, and JoseFVega I would be pleased if you would help me make those pages. And can you JoseFVega make a sig for me since I don't know how to make that. --ToaFairon 18:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sig There are two ways that I know of to make a sig. First way (my personal way) look at the top of a page — any page. If you are logged in, you can see a few links, such as "my talk", "watchlist", and "log out". There should also be something saying "more". Click it, and you will see a list displayed, with "my page", "my contributions", "manage widgets", and "preferences". Click "preferences" and you will be sent to a page where you can customize things, such as your skin, avatar, etc. On the first page, beneath the box saying "e-mail", there is a box with the word "signature". Then you fill it in with whatever you want to put in, like: Fairon comes to rescue you! Or you can create a template for yourself. To make one, write an article starting with Template:. Then you can write something after the colon, like, for example, Template:FAIRON. after the page is created, you fill it in with your template. Personally, I would suggest the first way, but it's your choice. And yes, I can create those articles. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Re:Join Yes, i will join. Thanks! Can I create a symbol or something? And can i be vice-leader? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] And... What articles should I create first? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Roger, Roger I'm working on it now. I am making a sig and an invitation and a membership thing. But I'll need at least a vague outline on what to write for the next chapter. Off topic: I added you to my friends list! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] A little help? I'd like to put in a little backstory in the second chapter of the Fairon Chronicles, so I've got a few questions... *What's the status of the Brotherhood in this? *What powers does shadowdermis have? *Is Kutrax the ruler of Robotopolis? *Is Robotopolis outside Mata Nui's body? If so, then how did Kutrax leave? *What is the status of the Enforcers of Gigas Nui? *What is the status of the Order of the Great Beings? *What are the Kodax? *Can you tell me a little about Velnax? *Has Kunaku left the Brotherhood? *Why does Fairon have so many enemies, and why are they trying to kill him? *What Kanohi does Rantu have? *Does anyone know about Gigas Magna except for the Great Beings? *Can you tell me a little about Gigas Magna? *Where is Kunaku? Sorry if that's a little overwhelming. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Hey Thanks. By the way, should we start recruiting members for the club? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] The templates I was thinking that Fairon would represent the club more. Should I change it? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] People to recruit This guy is a pretty decent writer, and I'd like him to write a chapter or two of The Fairon Chronicles. Can you invite him? And we should also try, eventually, to get some popular users on there. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] A few more questions... *It says on Kutrax's page that he is a Skrall. Is that a typo? *What element does Rantu control? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Oops! I did not mean to invite User:Vagra Nui Tales. I meant to invite User:Teammcb. I Accept i accept your invite for the creators of gigas magna... Can you tell me a little more about it, please? The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page I will now proceed to make a main page for the club. I will update it weekly, and all the news for the club will be posted there. I predict that you will like this week's version. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Future Storyline I have ideas for the future storyline of The Fairon Chronicles, since you say you have writer's block. You don't have to use them, but at least read them. *TFC *TFC 2: The Darkness Returns *TFC 3: The War With the Order of Darkness Again, you don't have to use it, but I'd like if you put at least a little of it in the storyline. I know that it probably won't all work out because there's loads of stuff you haven't told me yet, so please respond on my talk page. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Hi! Hi, I'm teammcb, your latest recruit for the creators of gigas magna. I have written chapter three of the Fairon Chronicles, and, If you need an extra character, I made a bionicle dude that I don't know how to fit in my MOC The Dimension Chronicles, so i figured you guys could use it. Here: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/ZYXYZ Hey About Fairon Can I name a type of Matoran weapon after him? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Voting Should I create a place for members to vote for their favorite things to go on the club's main page? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Rantu's Element I'd say that it could be Light, Air, or Plantlife. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Re; Rantu's element If he's a Toa of Light, Plantlife, or Air, his model wouldn't have to be changed. I'd suggest plantlife, but it's all up to you. Oh, can you write the next chapter in The Fairon Chronicles? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] User:KopakaMata97 I think the guy ought to be invited to the club. This is what he made. Took him seven hours. If he is invited, I'm voting for that for Featured Image. Oh, and if The Dimension Chronicles and The Fairon Chronicles are in one storyline (as they both involve Gigas Magna) I suggest that the story line be called "Gigas Magna Chronicles" or "Gigas Magna Storyline." Any thoughts? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Chapter 5 thank you for using my story ideas! Can I write chapter 5 of The Fairon Chronicles? And when will Kutrax's Blog start? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] More Stories? Hey, can i write a new story on something that takes place on gigas magna? I mean, not the whole thing, but the first chapter to set the basis? I have an idea that would be kind of cool. It would have something to do with a rouge enforcer of gigas magna who has made a base on the eastern continent (I believe that is the one that is a desert). Then, he invents some terrible thing that does something terrible and every one is scared. then the heros come and save the day. it would be a basic storyline, but that gives us enough wiggling room to make it really exotic. what do you say? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds Good Sounds good. I think it will be called "Revenge of the Rouge". --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 14:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ????? Can I join your club? The Creators Of Gigas Magna Can I join? Can I join Can I please Join the creators of Gigas Magna p.s. do you want to be freinds template I would like to make a template for the Enforcers of Gigas Nui it will be a box at the bottom of each members page saying the names of all the members tell me if I can make it your friend Re: Pages+Re: Ummm I know, and i recently made new custom body armor for Solek and Tanma, and i made Photok taller. Tanma and Solek will still have their old unarmored bodies. As for Vultraz, Silius and Tiranox, I`m hopefully gonna start in a few days, but Vultraz will take longer, because I dont know his past. Vagra Nui Tales 07:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) My Contest When you come back, PLEASE enter my Shadow Journey MoC Contest! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Sup! Sup! Hey, listen, about the Fairon chronicles: JoseFVega said I could write chapter six as long as I check with you to be sure and ask if there's anything in particular you want to have accomplished in it. So? What do ya say? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 09:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Why aren't you on? (P.S, look above this comment!) --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 03:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Biogecko asked if you wanted to join the Order of the Makutaverse. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Alright! I have to go now, but i'll write it tomorrow! (today is monday.) P.S, is there anyhing you want accomplished in this chapter, or do I just wing it? --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 23:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) More members As a suggestion for more members of the Creators, can I invite Ids and Ihu? I respect and look up to them, and they are way above our level. I suggest we humbly creep up to them on their talk pages and ask them to join. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] TFC and RotR ideas In Revenge of the Rouge, I think that it could be set a hundred years before The Fairon Chronicles. Tetrack and Forsk could wage war against the Enforcers of Gigas Magna and win, conquering the planet and forcing the Enforcers into hiding, but in the epilogue, where Forsk enjoys his new power and oversees the construction of new warships, Tetrack could kill him. After that, they develop spaceships and conquer all of the Bara Magna system except for Aqua Magna, which is where they will attack next. I also think that the Kodax should be broken and in hiding, and that Fairon and the Enforcers must ally with them in order to win the war. Basically, I think that in the story that I suggested, the Kodax should be replaced by Forsk's organization. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Continuity I am going to create a timeline for the Fairon Chronicles Multiverse, with information from The Fairon Chronicles, The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy, Revenge of the Rouge, and The Last Apocalypse, seeing as those sagas are now irreversibly intertwined. Please tell me if I make any errors. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Contest What up? Hey,about the story Revenge of the Rouge, I think JoseFVega wants to write it, but I'm not sure if he ran that by you. It seems like he hasn't been on in a while. Anyway, there is that, and the other thing is: who is writing the next chaoter of TFC? I'm always open, but I think maybe you should ask some of the other members if they're interested. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 17:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Also... If you havn't already, read the coment above. First off, I JUST made a new sig, and second is about the voting. For featured user, I voted myself because I was the first standard user. Can I then vote for myself? Or is that like, against the rules because it's selfish? I know JoseFVega did it. (Except for he didn't nominate himself, I did). What do ya say? FusoTech Can Energy be a non-participating character? He could just walk along, kill people, and hum "Pink Panther." [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Hey Sorry, I've been offline. I'm going to update RotR and The Last Apocalypse, not to mention the timeline. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Creators of Gigas magna Can I join?--Odst grievous 18:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Okay, as you can see from the comment two spaces above, JoseFVega IS doing RotR. P.S, thanks for answering my question about voting! P.P.S, I don't know if you saw already, but I voted for Fyxan (or Fyxon, I always get the two mixed up). P.P.P.S, I think you need to use Fyxan more in TFC. His appearance seemed kind of random and sudden. Maybe he could come back later when there's no battle going on and explain a couple of things. Energy Future ideas for FusoTech: And can I write the first chapter? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] *Starts begging n00bishly* The Shadow Journey MoC Contest will end soon! Please enter! New Story Ideas I was considering starting two stories, a prequel and sequel to RotR: #Kodax: A serial detailing the Kodax war and the adventures of young Brominax. I'll need a LOT of backstory for this, so please respond. #Underworld: I'll start this one once RotR is finished. It'll be about how Tetrack, leader of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, tries to eliminate the survivors of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, how the Enforcers become the Resistance, and how Brominax gets to the MU. Again, I need backstory. Please give me information. And if you don't want me to, I won't write them. ROTR Hi. it's teammcb. I was wondering if you wanted to write the next chapter of ROTR? There isn't one, but I think you should. Or if you have any ideas of other people, for example, some the other members who don't really write much, maybe one of them. So yeah, really I'm just trying to getmomentum for that story, and also TFC. It would probably be helpful if you picked someone for that, too. ----------------------------------- Answer Nice. Slicer ought to appear too. And young Brominax should seduced by Antidax for a time and train under him. BTW, can I make an MoC for Slicer? Ideas *In the third season of TFC, Teridax should be killed by Velnax, resulting in the minor subplot of having to awaken Mata Nui. *Antidax is affiliated with the evil Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. *Before the end of the first season of TFC, Velnax has taken Robotopolis from Kutrax. And do you like what I did for Gigas Magna? Concerning many things... Alright, first of all, I need to get one thing straight. Does TFC and ROTR take place in the same dimension as the real story? That's what I thought, but now I think I'm wrong. I looked at the comment above, and your last comment to JosFVega concerning War with the Kodax (I'm quite on top of things), and JosFVega said that Teridax should get killed? If thats the case, how could that possibly be in the real world? So yeah, you should make it more clear if this takes place in one dimension or another. Another thing: Would you please pick someone to write the next chapters of ROTR and TFC? We really need momentum on the two. I willing to write either, but I need you to tell me what has to be accomplished in each chapter, unlike when I wrote chapter six of TFC, and I had to wing it. So yeah, just read this whole thing and please, give me some answers. ------------ The reason I was offline so much This is Tetrack. Why does Tetrack look like this? Explanation below: Forsk conquers universe. Forsk is happy. Tetrack kills Forsk. Tetrack absorbs Forsk's energy. Tetrack transforms into this thing. Tetrack eats Dick and Jane. Tetrack is happy. The end. Tetrack gets a new form, Tetrack Nui, when he becomes ruler of Gigas Magna, and this is it. You likey? Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. What up in the hizzle!!?? Hi. It's me, teammcb. I have asked this a BAJILLION times, and I know I'm getting on your nerves, BUT I MUST HAVE AN ANSWER! I NEED ONE! MWA HA HA HA!!! The question is... '''WHO IS WRITING TFC!!!!! ------------ hey friend could you please vote on my poll in my user page Hello Hi this is User:Lego aquaman13. I am friends with User:JoseFVega in real life! By the way I love your MOC, Toa Fairon! Show Off Your Stuff! Enter the Best on the Wiki MoC Contest to see if you have the best MoC on the wiki! Permision Can I make a story that takes place on Gigas Magna before forsk conquered it, the story would be called Gigas Magna, Planet of Shadows (the name will make sense once you read the story) and you could be the co author because your friend Flamu: Impending Danger Alright, thanks. So um, I know JoseFVegas wants to write chapter 7 of TFC. How do you feel about that, and then me to write the next chapter of RotR? Then you can start "Hunting Antidax", I can start "Flamu: Impending Danger", and JoseFVega can start "War of the Kodax". P.S, I also know that JoseFVega has an idea about another story called "Rebellion," which he wants to take place in between Hunting Antidax and Revenge of the Rouge. You might want to run ths all by him and coordinate it all. And... um, could you also from here on out kinda just say who you want to write a chapter of something, and tell them what has to happen. That way, we can progress a WHOLE lot faster on all our storys. I accept This is User:Lego aquaman13.YES I ACCEPT!!!!!! Flamuness *I made a MoC for Flamu. I'm just waiting to post it. *Can I be the one to coordinate Flamu: Impending Danger? *If not, can I be the one to write the first chapter?\ *How do you feel about me using alot of my MOCS (That I haven't used in story already) In Flamu: Impending Danger? Or do you want them to be used in the other storys? I have a gold and black being, a silver-blue being, a black Matoran/Agori who is AWSOME and a red Matoran/Agori driving an awsome cart. Oh! And I almost forgot: A totally AWSOME looking red and black Makuta. *You can decide where all these dudes should be used in the story. I really only need the two Matoran/Agori for my story. The other three you can use for whatever purpose you want. odd OK, this is getting ridiculous. There's just way too many Gigas Magna stories being planned. I need to know which ones are actually going to be written. I made a list of everything: *War of the Kodax *Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows (Proposed by Biogecko) *Revenge of the Rogue *Underworld (Proposed by me) *Rebellion (Proposed by Teammcb) *Chameleon (Proposed by Teammcb) *Mutiny (Proposed by Teammcb) *Hunting Antidax *Flamu: Impending Danger *Kutrax's Blog All in all, that's ten stories, SIX of which take place during the Gigas Magna Civil War/Underworld era. Are we seriously doing ALL of them? would you write hey I wrote a prologue so I was wondering if you want to write chapter one of Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows Please delete this spoiler after reading your friend TFC I made Fairon and Rantu get taken prisoner because I think finishing the story in the chapters we have left would rush it, so I'm lengthening the story a little while, to about 15 or 20 chapters. Is that okay? And I think that Velnax should become ruler of Robotopolis because he's sort of Kutrax and Kunaku's boss, and Kutrax is gone on missions anyway. Oh yeah, and for TFC 3 I've come up with these ideas: *A war, with the Order and Brotherhood on one side and Velnax's forces (with Mephiles clones as superweapons) on the other. *Velnax kills Teridax in one chapter. *And can Kopakamata97's AWESOME giant MoC be Mephiles' design? I think it's a Makuta, but it would probably work as an enormous mutated Rahi. Okay, Okay, before you read this, read what JoseFVega said above if you haven't already. It's kinda important. Now, the reason I'm commenting is: I am a writing machine, I just need to know what to do and when to do it. For example, can I write the next chapter of Revenge of the Rouge, and maybe of The Fairon Chronicles? Like I said, I can write like mad, I just need to be told I can do it. Same thing with Flamu: Impending danger. I can even start another one of our storys if you want. Like I said, I can write like mad, I just need your okay to do so. So I'd like it if you'd assing one or two story chapters for me to write and what to write in them. But if it's revenge of the rouge, I think I know what to do for the next chapter, seeing as all we know really has to happen is Forsk conquer the land, and Tetrack kills him, so everything else can just be kind of full on fun. I think Revenge of the Rouge should only be ten chapters long, though. Question What's "Aura?" I mean, I know the definition, but what is the element of Aura? What do Toa of Aura do? Hi HELLO this is Lego aquman13 sorry that I have not been on the wiki this week. I am sure that you got my message, but if you did not get it then I EXEPT YOUR GREAT OFFER!( I meant for it all to be on caps lock) (Lego aquaman13 18:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC)) tcg im making a my style of tcg (cbw tcg) and i wanted your help setting up the cards so i made a demo and i wanted to know if you could make a similar version, to fit on a 3x5 index card, i thought it would be better than normal paper, could you better make it for me? if your not sure exactly what i want, try looking at the rules. SO SORRY!!! I'm so sorry! I screwed up TFC C8-9!!! Okay, I'm overeacting, I didn't screw up, but I thought the element of Aura ment "Air". If you type Aura into Microsft Word and look for synonyms, one of them says: Air. So you can see why I thought that. But then I saw your comment to JoseFVega and I slapped myself in the head (And it hurt). Anyway, I'll rewrite some parts and see if I can figure something out, kay? No Worries Okay, well you know how I screwed up the comment above? Well, I fixed it, but I had to make it so that the power of Aura can also make Rantu fly. Just fo re-read TFC C8-9, 'Kay? Couple of things. Okay, if you haven't already, please read the comment above. Second, would you enter this QUICK? I mean, you don't have to, but it ends very soon. How to I think on one of you pages it said someone came from the matoran universe to gigas magna in order to find brominax, if so then can you tell me how he got to GM from the Matoran universe your friend hey sorry I know I just left you a message but I was wondering if I could use the element of aura your friend Back to the Deserts Hi. Could you read my story, Back to the Deserts? It follows the adventures of Mata Nui, who has, in an alternate dimension, returned to Bara Magna. Alliance do you want the COGM to ally with the order of the makutaverse your friend Uh... Hey, if you are on, please reply to this. I haven't heard from you recently, so I was wondering: how should TCOGM continue? I mean, I'm fine, but there's really no one to tell us what to do. I'm always looking for a story to write, but I like to have some varitey. I've been stuck with The Collection Chronicles and Flamu: Impending Danger. P.S, The Collection Chronicles has FINALLY connected with the story of The Fairon Chronicles. Go check it out! Thank you Thank you for making my User Page so AWESOME! Sorry that I have not been able to be on the wiki. I have been having problems with my computer.(Lego aquaman13 03:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC)) SERIOUSLY!!! *cough*BrominaxStrikeTeamContest*cough*FuSoTech*cough* And since there are no more entries in your contest for Slicer, I will put my pic on his page. Is that OK? invited please enter Roki Building Contest. 1300796803 01:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) COGM Of course I'll join! Back to the Deserts Hi. Could you read my story, Back to the Deserts? It follows the adventures of Mata Nui, who has, in an alternate dimension, returned to Bara Magna. And could you give me some tips, I haven`t got any critism yet. Seriously I am seriously getting annoyed. Did you even READ my last few comments? In case you haven't noticed, I finished TFC and I'm about to start its sequel. If you, as the creator of the storyline, have any info, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! And did you see this or this? (In case you were going to ask, Biogecko said that his stories could be included in the Gigas Magna Storyline.) Oh, and I'd like permission to start a new story about the life of Nightwatcher. I need to secure permission from User:1300796803 too, but I just want to ask. And do you have any plans for the distant future (i.e., 50 years) of the Gigas Magna Storyline (I don't even have to know if Fairon lives or not), because PLEASE tell me if that contradicts with anything you have in mind, and whether I can do the story or not. None can survive the power of the Slicer War with the Kodax I kinda felt like the first chapter was a bit rushed... I was planning to start it, but I like that you did. I think that you should show , perhaps, Fyxan confronting Velnax about it, 'cuz he thinks it's a bad idea, and maybe a part about the Kodax launching the attack... AND READ THE COMMENTS ABOVE!!! P.S. I finished TFC. Please tell me if you don't like it. None can survive the power of the Slicer Join if you can \